Talk To Me
by Pbroken
Summary: Entry for the Fun With Your Clothes On One Shot Contest. Edward is known around the UW campus for providing dirty talking services for cash. Bella's in desperate need for a release and her curiosity leads her to call Edward. AU/AH Dirty Edward


**Fun With Your Clothes On One-Shot Contest**

**Title: Talk To Me**

**Your pen name: Pbroken**

**Characters: Edward and Bella**

**Disclaimer: Once again I don't own anything Twilight because if I did Edward would have been a very, dirty boy.**

**To see other entries in the Fun With Your Clothes On Contest, please visit the C2 page:**

http://www (.) fanfiction (.) net/community/Fun_With_Your_Clothes_On_Contest/79678/

**Summary: Edward is known around the UW campus for providing certain dirty talking services for cash. Bella's in desperate need for a release and her curiosity leads her to call Edward.**

**Big Thanks to Kayla Cullen and smexy4smarties from Project Team Beta for editing this story and providing me some much needed information on commas. =) Enjoy and please REVIEW!  
**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

**BPOV**

As Edward put on his belt he gave me a knowing smirk. My boyfriend was cocky, but I knew he had every right to be. That first night… well, let's just say I never expected to have that much fun with my clothes still on.

It all started last spring, near the end of my freshman year of college. I was walking back to my dorm, weaving in and around the huddled mass of students who were crowding the campus. It was the Monday before finals, and more than a dozen study groups were formed on the lawn. They were all clustered around their collection of sprawled out textbooks, a few groups paired off into teams while some students just worked silently by themselves, occasionally getting the advice of a fellow classmate. People were starting to panic; guys who had been slacking in class were attempting to cram a years worth of knowledge into a few short days of studying as they nervously pulverized their pencils between their teeth. You could practically feel the anxiety dripping off of them when you walked pass. It almost made me feel sorry for them-almost.

Personally, I had no doubt I would ace my finals. In fact, I was more worried about going home for the summer than finals. Because what's worse than finals? Well, that would be Jacob Black, my two-timing ex-boyfriend, who just so happened to be dating my wicked step sister. Yeah, and how I found out was even worse. I came home early for winter break so that I could spend more time with Jake. We hadn't had sex since he came to visit me a month earlier, and I was horny as hell. That was until I walked in on the two of them getting hot and heavy in _my_ bed. Thanks, Jake! Needless to say, I wasn't looking forward to seeing the two of them again. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and turned the corner of the hallway where my dorm room was. I was about to turn the doorknob when I heard the moans of my neighbor.

"Ugh! Edward! Yes!"

Jeez, could she scream any louder? Way to over do it, Tanya. I heard a male voice whispering, but I couldn't make out any of the words. After a few more moments there was silence, and I let out a sigh of relief. Good, they're done. That means I don't have to leave. I looked down at my watch as I ticked off the seconds waiting to see the new piece of slime that would emerge from Tanya's lair of smut, 5…4…3…2…1. The door opened and out came the hottest thing I'd ever seen on two legs. He was like walking sex; fuck me bronze hair, chiseled jaw, toned chest, and sparkling emerald green eyes. As he pulled on his shirt, he caught me staring, and his lips turned up in a crooked smile. He gave me a wink, and I felt my knees wobble a bit as he walked by me. I watched him walk down the hall, admiring the way his ass moved in his tight jeans, and I couldn't help but lick my lips.

"Who the hell was that?" I asked Tanya who stood in the doorway, wearing only a robe.

"That, Isabella Swan, was Edward Cullen. But don't bother; he's way out of your league," she answered before grabbing her toiletry bag and heading down the hall towards the co-ed bathroom.

Tanya Denali was a grade-A bitch, and I was tempted to rip out her strawberry blonde hair, but the truth was she was right. With my wavy, mousey, brown hair, brown eyes, and petite frame, I'd never land a man like that. I let out a sigh as I tossed my book bag to the floor and lay down on my purple comforter. Fifteen minutes passed, but I still couldn't get my thoughts clear of Edward Cullen, and I was about to take matters in to my own hands when Angela walked in the room.

"Hey, Bella. How was class?" Angela asked as she tossed her books onto her bed.

Angela was a bit of a nerd, but then again, so was I, so we got along great.

"Advanced Biology shouldn't even be called Advanced. It's like taking High School biology all over again."

I thought about mentioning Edward to Angela, but it turned out I didn't have to because she was the one who brought it up.

"Was Tanya done with her new boy toy before you got back?"

I shook my head and Angela rolled her eyes.

"She needs a new hobby. I mean, she's on the freaking honors floor; the least she could do is keep it down. After about five minutes of her continuous 'Oh god' mantra I had to leave…So what did he look like?"

I could have spent an hour describing him, but I did my best to keep my response simple.

"Drop dead gorgeous, bronze sex hair, emerald green eyes, and a cocky smile worthy of a name like Edward Cullen."

Angela's jaw dropped, and then she fell back on her bed in a fit of laughter.

"What the hell is so funny?" I asked as she laughed hysterically.

"Oh my god…You don't know about him, do you, Bella?" I gave her a curious look, and she forced herself to calm down before explaining. "Edward Cullen is…how do I say this? Edward Cullen sells a certain 'service' to the women of UW."

My eyes went wide and my jaw dropped.

"Edward is a…prostitute?" I murmured the stunned conclusion mostly to myself, but before I could wrap my head around it, Angela stopped me.

"Well, not exactly…you see, he has a reputation for being able to, um, talk dirty. For a fee, he will talk you to orgasm…underwear stays on, no touching genitals, and no kissing."

I started laughing hysterically, unable to hold myself back. That had to be the most insane thing I had ever heard. You can't orgasm from talking. Can you?

After a rather long conversation about Edward, Angela and I watched a movie, studied for a bit, and then went to bed. I couldn't sleep that night at all, though. My thoughts were still occupied by Edward. When Jake and I attempted phone sex, that one time, it was a total disaster. I mean, how the hell do you get off without touching yourself or having someone touch you?

By the time Thursday morning came around, curiosity got the best of me. I found out how to contact Edward from Angela's friend, Jessica. She gave me a business card, and all that was on it was a phone number and three words- _talk to me_.

I carried around the business card for three days before I finally gave in. Angela had gone home for the weekend, and I had been packing the stuff I was going to take home this summer. I came across a picture of Jake, and when I looked at the picture of us, I was immediately enraged. He was probably out somewhere fucking Leah, and here I was getting nothing. I saw the business card in my peripheral vision and before I could stop myself, I dialed the number. The phone rang a few times and voicemail picked up.

"Hey this is Edward Cullen, talk to me…"

His voice was like velvet, and I seriously had to stop drool from dripping down my chin at the sound. My body tensed when I heard the beep and suddenly I was terrified. What do I say? 'Hey, this is Bella Swan, and I would love for you to give me a mind blowing orgasm.' After a few seconds I realized the phone was still on, and I was just sitting there in silence.

"Um… hi, this is Bella Swan. I was, uh, calling about the…uh, yeah…You know what? Never mind…Um, bye!" I blurted out the words and then shut the phone quickly, unable to continue the call.

After a few minutes of catching my breath and calming myself down, I heard my phone go off making me jump. I looked at the caller ID and saw the number I had just called on the screen.

"Breathe, Bella, breathe. Just let it go to voicemail," I said to myself.

It was on the second ring that I realized how much of a coward I was being, so I picked up the phone.

"Hello," I said in the calmest voice I could muster.

"Ms. Bella Swan, you hung up on me without so much as telling me where to find the beautiful creature who matches that sweet, innocent voice," Edward's husky voice replied, and I swear I needed a new pair of panties already. "So why don't we get to know each other, Bella? I could always use someone to talk to."

I must have been breathing heavily into the phone because that's when Edward started to get really persuasive.

"I see. Too shy to answer? Don't worry, you can let me do all the talking…Just tell me where to find you, and I'll make you cum so hard you'll be begging for more."

I felt the wetness seep out from between my legs, and my heart started to race in my chest as I tried to gasp for air.

"Holy fuck…" I breathed without even noticing I had done it. "Lander Hall, Room 815."

"Good girl. I'm on my way. I wouldn't want you to come without me there to watch your gorgeous face. Fee is a hundred and fifty dollars, beautiful, and I guarantee it will be worth every fucking penny," Edward answered and the phone clicked off.

I started to panic, shoving my half packed boxes in the closet. My dad had sent me some last minute cash from my job last summer, and I counted it to ensure I had at least a hundred and fifty dollars. I did. I quickly took a whiff of my shirt making sure I smelled clean before running to the bathroom to brush my teeth and put a little bit of make up on. By the time I made it back to my room he was walking down the hallway, and somewhere in the back of my mind, the song Sexy Boy by Air was playing. He gave me that crocked grin, and fuck I wanted to jump him. I tried to give him a sexy smile as I opened the door to my room, but I'm not sure if it came off as anything more than a goofy grin.

His arm wrapped around my waist as he guided me into the room and shut the door behind him.

"I should probably go over the rules," he said, sliding his hand up my side and under my chin, lifting my face so that I could look him in the eyes.

"Underwear stays on, no touching genitals, no kissing," I replied as I got lost somewhere in his deep green eyes.

My mind was turning into gelatin, and the more I looked at him, the more my rational thought disappeared. He let out a chuckle and it sounded like wind chimes. I don't think I'd ever heard anything so sexy in all my life.

"I know you can think of a better word than genitals…like no touching that sweet little pink pussy, or rubbing my hard cock between those delicate little fingers of yours," he whispered, and his sweet, minty breath blew across my face.

My heart was pounding erratically, and breathing was becoming difficult. Before I knew it, his face was leaning in closer to mine, and he said something that made me want to jump up and down like a five-year old with a new toy.

"Hmm, I may just have to bend that kissing rule. Your lips are way too fucking juicy looking to ignore."

He closed the gap between our lips, and ran his tongue along my lower lip making me hum with pleasure. I wrapped my arms around his neck and slid my fingers through his soft, bronze sex hair as he let out a moan. His hands ran down my sides and cupped my ass before he wrapped them around my thighs, lifting my body off the ground. He moved so my back was supported by the door to my dorm room and started pushing up against me. I could feel his large bulge stuck in the confines of his jeans pressing up against me.

He was huge, and I couldn't help the loud moan that escaped me as he ground his dick against my dripping wet pussy. He finally moved his lips away from mine so he could place sloppy wet kisses on my neck, and his tongue on my skin felt like fucking heaven.

"Mmm, your pussy's so fucking wet for me, Bella. I can feel it through your jeans. Ugh, I'm going to make you cum so hard," he moaned while licking and sucking the sensitive skin at my collarbone. "This shirt has to go."

His hand reached between us, grabbing a fistful of my tank top in his hand before yanking it up over my head. His eyes went wide, and I let out a groan as he cupped my left breast in his perfect sized hand. He started to knead my breast as his cock slid along my heat, making my head fall back as I moaned his name.

"Edward."

"Shit, Bella, fuck. My name has never sounded so fucking good. I love your mouth. I want to hear you; tell me what you want, kitten."

His left hand held tight to the back of my thigh as his right hand slipped behind my back to unclasp my bra.

"Your mouth…on my tits, fuck…" I groaned as I tried to remember to breath.

He was making it so hard to think. It's like he was everywhere all at once. He tossed my bra to the floor and licked his lips before wrapping his mouth around my left nipple. Both his hands were supporting my thighs, and as he sucked on my tit, he continued to grind his perfect fucking dick against me.

"Fuck, Edward, ugh," I whimpered, and bowed my back, needing him closer, wanting his body to be smooth against mine. "Bed, take me to the bed."

He complied, carrying me over to the bed and laying me down on the thick, purple comforter. From this angle, I could feel every curve of his rock hard erection. His moans became more urgent as he shifted his weight to his elbows.

"Shirt off," I demanded, out of breath.

A wicked grin formed on his face and he leaned back, removing his mouth from my nipple to pull his shirt off. I held back the urge to lick his delicious Abs, but it didn't stop me from licking my lips at the gorgeous sight in front of me. He let out a groan and then his body was hovering over mine again. His hands found my wrists, and he pulled my arms up over my head while he pressed his body against mine.

"Oh, fuck, you feel how hard my cock is, kitten? How fucking hard you make me?" he growled. Seriously, it was a fucking growl, and it just made my already soaked pussy drip more.

The husky growling voice turned my body into jelly and destroyed the filter between my head and my mouth.

"Shit, Edward, you're so fucking big, fuck. Oh god, make me cum. Please, make me cum!"

Edward let out a groan and leaned forward to whisper in my ear.

"I fucking love your dirty mouth. Is that what you want, Bella? Do you want me to make you scream out in ecstasy? Make you cum in your panties so you can walk around the rest of the day drenched in fucking sex?"

"Yes, yes, Edward!" I whimpered, bucking my pussy into his hard on, in a desperate need for friction.

Edward's hands released my wrists and traveled down my body, latching onto the loops of my jeans. He yanked my jeans down as he ran his tongue along my neck, down to my breasts, then to my belly, stopping right above my dripping pussy. My stomach coiled because his face was so damn close, blocked only by a thin cotton thong.

"As you wish," he whispered with a devilish smirk.

His face closed in on my heat, and that's when I felt his teeth bare down lightly on my clit through the cotton fabric. My body shook as I screamed out his name, feeling the juices of my release leak out the sides of my thong. Every inch of my body tensed, every nerve ending quivered, and then finally I started to relax. He tugged up my jeans, and I was on cloud nine, but I wanted to give him what he had given me. He was on his knees between my legs with a cocky grin plastered on his face, and my insides did a flip when I looked at his crotch, noticing he was still rock hard.

Sitting up as fast as I could, I pushed him down on the bed. I straddled his body and his eyes widened with surprise. Leaning forward, I captured his lips with mine as he let out a deep throaty groan. His hands gravitated toward my long brown hair and twisted in the locks. I couldn't hold back the moan that escaped into his mouth as he let me glide my tongue across his, and if what I was doing was wrong, there wasn't a hint of protest.

My hands moved unconsciously towards his and we laced our fingers together before I tilted my head back, allowing Edward to breathe. Testing my limits, I slowly slid my wet jean covered pussy over Edward's hardened length, and to my surprise he groaned out my name.

"Bella."

The cocky grin that had been on Edward's face had taken over mine. I felt powerful.

"Tell me your biggest fantasy, Edward," I whispered licking my lips as I continued to move my hips so that every small movement pushed against his aching groin.

His eyes scrunched closed from an overload of sensation and the sexiest fucking things started falling from his lips, feeding my ego and egging me on.

"Ugh, fuck. What are you doing to me, Bella? Oh, fucking shit, that feels amazing."

"Tell me what your biggest fantasy is, Edward, and maybe I'll stop," I replied

His eyes snapped open, and then he growled out his words at me, "Don't you dare fucking stop, Bella."

"Then tell me, Edward, what do you fantasize about?" I asked, and with ever gyration of my hips, I felt his cock twitch, making me breathe harder.

"Fuck! I want a woman to dominate me, shit, ugh. I would love for a woman to take control…which is exactly what you're fucking doing, and it's driving me mad," he panted out the words with raspy breaths, and my eyes lit up.

I was fulfilling his fantasy, and I hadn't even known it.

"When I tell you to, I want you to cum for me, Edward," I stated, releasing his hands and placing my palms flat on his chest.

He licked his lips, and his perfect pecs flexed under my hands. I had to take slow, deep breaths to keep myself under control when he stared at me with his smoldering, green eyes. I leaned back so that he got a great view of my perky tits as I started to grind harder against his perfect form. His hands slid up the side of my thighs and squeezed my waist, but I couldn't let him gain control.

"Grip the headboard. You're going to need to hold on while I ride you, Mr. Cullen."

"Yes!" he cried as he reached up and wrapped his fingers around the iron bed post.

I smacked his chest with my hand, and his eyes shot up as his lips curved up in a smile.

"Yes, what?" I asked, halting my movements as I watched his chest turn a light shade of pink.

His eyebrow cocked and after a few seconds the pieces clicked into place, and I heard him reply in his husky sex voice.

"Yes, Mistress."

I gave him a smirk as I reached down to where his belt was. With a simple flick of the wrist I had it undone, and I pulled it off in one fell swoop. His eyes sparkled, and his thoughts were clear on his face; he was excited. I wrapped the belt around his wrists and strapped him in tight, making sure to lean over him so my breasts hovered in front of his face.

His tongue stretched out to graze my nipple, and I let out a deep moan before my intentions came back to mind. I rapidly leaned back and smacked his chest again as I chastised him.

"I'm in charge here, Mr. Cullen. It would do you well to remember that."

Edward groaned loudly and I felt his cock twitch when I smacked his skin. I laid my hands on his chest again as I truly began to ride him. Every time the head of his cock would glide across my clit, I would let out a moan and dig my nails a little more into his skin. Edward began to thrust his hips upward, matching my strokes. Soon we were moving in perfect rhythm as we both moaned and groaned. After a few minutes, Edward's face started to clench, and I knew he was getting close.

"Would you like to cum, Edward?" I asked, sounding husky and seductive. "Do you want to cum for your Mistress?"

"Yes! Please Mistress, please let me cum," he begged as his arms pulled at the leather belt, making the headboard knock against the wall.

"Who owns you, Mr. Cullen?" I questioned, digging my nails just a little bit deeper into his flesh.

"You! Fuck, mistress, please, ugh!" he cried out in pants, and my stomach started to knot at the look on his face.

"Cum for me, Edward. Cum for me, my dirty boy," I hummed as I leaned forward and bit into his chest, licking up his sweet sweat as my teeth burrowed in to his skin.

My body shuddered with my second climax and Edward's cock stiffened immediately. His face tensed and he threw his head back as he screamed out my name, pulling at the leather belt with all his might as he released.

"Bella!"

I released his skin from my teeth and slowly our breathing calmed. It seemed like we laid there for quite a while in silence before I reached up and undid the belt, freeing Edward. His hands wrapped around me automatically and his lips found their way to mine. He kissed me with a deep passion as he brushed his hands through my hair, and it was magical. It almost felt like…love.

When we had both gotten dressed, I went to hand him the money, and he shook his head, holding up his hand.

"Keep it. I think I may want another run with Mistress Bella. In fact, we could make a night of it; dinner and a movie, maybe?" he stated, cocking an eyebrow at me.

"Are you asking me on a date, Mr. Cullen?" I asked in surprise as a huge smile grew on my face.

"Only if you're saying yes," he responded, leaning forward to cup my face in his hand.

I nodded my head and his lips found purchase against mine. It was a short, sweet kiss, but it was the first of many…


End file.
